<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>magnetism by simplyclockwork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083736">magnetism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork'>simplyclockwork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, first kisses need to be delayed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>magnetism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkid/gifts">alienkid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompted by @hunninutqueerio on tumblr</p><p>how about “when they lean forward a fraction as if to kiss the other person, then realize they shouldn’t and pull back to stop themselves” for the prompt list.</p><p>----</p><p>Originally posted in a chapter-fic with several other prompts, now posted on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnetism. Forces of attraction. Complex, natural phenomena. The laws of physics and the only possible explanation for why Sherlock finds himself drawn to John Watson. Pulled in like a planet caught on the event horizon of a black hole. </p><p>John is a force of nature. Inevitable as a hurricane.</p><p>Standing under the stars, NSY slapping the cuffs on two men behind them, Sherlock feels John at his side the same way a feverish man feels heat beneath his skin. </p><p>Consuming and delirious.</p><p>John turns with a hint of a smile on his face. “All wrapped up?” </p><p>Sherlock tries not to look at his mouth. He almost succeeds and doesn’t really mind failing. Tilting his head, Sherlock looks at John. “Yes,” he says. </p><p>The slight smile on John’s lips widens into a grin. “Brilliant,” he breathes. </p><p>Sherlock is enthralled. Drawn in, inexorable. He leans forward, just a fraction, his goal to taste John’s mouth and breathe his air. He reconsiders, realizing this isn’t the time or place and pulls back to keep from giving in to that pull. John doesn’t notice. He is looking up at the sky, eyes trained on the distant stars. Watching him, studying his face in profile, Sherlock’s mouth goes dry.</p><p>John is magnetic. Sherlock feels his draw, spinning with the weight of entire galaxies above and below.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>